Funbari Middle School
by GoddessLD
Summary: AU Yoh is the new guy in Funbari Middle School and he meets many people, including an interesting Ice Queen. Hao obsession, sleepovers, vacations, love, and everything else!
1. Transfer Student, Asakura Yoh

My friend and I just suddenly thought of this story. Well, actually, I did and my friend helped me. So, in exchange, she's going to be in the story too.  
  
Couples- Yoh/Anna, Ren/Pilica, Horo Horo/Tamao, Jun/Pailong  
  
*We do not own Shaman King.*  
  
Chapter One-Transfer Student, Asakura Yoh  
  
====================================================  
  
It's a bright and sunny day and Asakura Yoh was getting ready to go to his new school. His twin brother, Hao, who had been going to this school since 2 years ago, had went ahead of him. Yoh was very nervous as he walked into the huge Funbari Middle School. He looked around for room 113, the Couselor's Office. He asked around until a small boy had offered to take him there. Yoh thanked him and followed. He knocked on the door of the room 113 and opened the door after hearing a muffled voice telling him to do so. There sat a very pretty young lady with green hair and a chinese styled dress behind a messy desk littered with paper.  
  
"Hello. You must be Asakura Yoh. The new transfer student," she said. Yoh just nodded. "My name is Tao Jun. You can just call me Ms.Jun. I'm your counselor. Welcome to Funbari Middle School," she said with a warm, welcoming smile.  
  
Then Jun looked at the small boy next to Yoh. "Manta, this is Asakura Yoh, the transfer student I told you about. Can you show him around the school? I informed Amidamaru-sensei about this and he was fine with it, seeing you're his best student."  
  
"Of course Jun-san. Follow me Yoh-kun. Oh, and by the way, my name is Oyamada Manta. Nice to meet you," said the little boy now known as Manta.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Manta. Umm.. Are you really 13 years old?!?" Yoh asked. Manta laughed.  
  
"Yes. I am 13 years old. Now come on! I want to finish this as soon as I can so we won't take the whole class period."  
  
So, Manta and Yoh went all around the school.  
  
"So, why did you come to Funbari Middle School, Yoh-kun?" Manta asked.  
  
"Oh. Well, my grandmother is the principal and my grandfather is the vice-principal of this school. Also, my twin brother is here. My parents and I moved here to my grandparents and my brother so we can all be together again."  
  
"Why didn't you just stay with your grandparents in the first place?"  
  
"My father was hurt and needed to go to a specific docter in Izumo. Hao decided not to come so he can know about this place more and help me when I get back. He's pretty smart, ne?" Manta nodded and continued the tour. Suddenly, a ear-splitting shout, no, scream was heard.  
  
"HAO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
A girl jumped on Yoh and hugged him by his neck causing him to fall down. Manta just slapped his forhead.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
====================================================  
  
Hey! We apologize for a very short first chapter. Hmm.. I wonder who this girl is. *snicker snicker* *giggle giggle* I am.. Reposting this story because I feel like it. It will be continued but not updated regularly. Some of you might know this ff already.  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	2. Yoh's First Class

*We do not own Shaman King.*  
  
Chapter Two - Yoh's First Class  
====================================================  
  
"What the!?!?"  
  
"HAO-SAMA!!!!!!!" shouted a girl with chin-length, black hair, and dark brown eyes who was on top of Yoh. Manta looked at her.  
  
"Aahh.... Stacy, this is NOT Hao, this is Yoh, the new transfer student," Manta tried to explain. Stacy looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you blind Manta? Of course this is Hao-sama!!" Then Yoh chose to speak up.  
  
"No, really, Miss. I'm NOT Hao. My name is Yoh. Hao is actually my older twin brother." Stacy got off Yoh and circled him, looking.  
  
"Hmm... You don't have that long, beautiful brown hair.... You don't have that rich, smooth voice... And you defiantly don't have the great face qualities that Hao-sama has... Ok. So, you are not Hao-sama. Who are you?"  
  
"How can she tell the difference from Hao and Yoh-kun?!?!" thought Manta.  
  
"..... Ummm... I'm Yoh. The new transfer student."  
  
"Oh.. Sorry Yoh. I mistook you for MY Hao-sama." (She will NOT be paired up with Hao. I repeat, she will NOT be paired up with him!) Then a guy who looked like Yoh, but with long hair came out.  
  
"Since when was I yours, Stacy?" Stacy looked at him.  
  
"HAO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she screamed and tried to jump and hug him but Hao moved a step to the right, and she went crashing into a man with long silver hair.  
  
"Ow!! Agh! Stacy!! What do you think you're doing?! Why aren't you in your class?!?!" the man said.  
  
"Amidamaru-sensei!! I'm SO sorry!!! I meant to hug MY Hao-sama!! And I'm not in class because I just HAD to see MY Hao-sama get to school safely!!!!"  
  
"Well, you saw him now. Go to class!! You too Hao," Amidamaru- sensei ordered.  
  
"Hai~" the two chorused together and ran off to their classes. Hao went to Art class which Morphy-sensei taught and Stacy went to History, which Amidamaru-sensei taught. Then, Amidamaru looked at Manta and Yoh.  
  
"So, you're the new student. I'm your History teacher," he said to Yoh with a smile. Yoh bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Amidamaru-sensei. I can't wait for your History class," Yoh said with his fingers crossed behind his back. To be truthful, Yoh hated History and was atrocious at it. Amidamaru left to his class. He had only come out only because of Stacy loud screaming.  
  
Manta and Yoh continued and FINALLY finished the tour.  
"Now, let me see your schedule, Yoh-kun," said Manta. Yoh gave him his schedule.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Period One- History-Amidamaru  
  
Period Two-P.E.-Ryu  
  
Period Three-Art-Morphy  
  
Period Four-Science-Kororo  
  
Period Five-Language-Bason  
  
Period Six-Lunch  
  
Period Seven-Music-Mic  
  
Period Eight-Math-Mosuke  
  
Period Nine-Home Education-Shamashu  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Ahh... Your schedule is almost the same as mine. Except I have Music second, and P.E. seventh," Manta said, studying Yoh's schedule thoughtfully. "Ok, anyway! Let's go to History right now!" Yoh mentally groaned.  
  
=======================  
  
At History Class......  
  
=======================  
  
"Class, this is our new student, Asakura Yoh," Amidamaru introduced, "Please tell us about yourself, Yoh."  
  
"Hello. My name is Asakura Yoh. Mmm... I like to listen to my walkman. And my life goal is to live a calm, peaceful, and non-working life." Some students sniggered and some laughed. But one stayed neutral.  
  
"Hmm... Yoh will sit between Ren and Stacy, behind Anna and in front of Horo Horo. Will Ren and Stacy please raise their hands?" The Hao- obsessed girl and a boy with purple pointy hair and greenish yellow eyes raised their hands. Yoh went to sit between them. Then Amidamaru-sensei continued his speech on Japanese history while everyone as bored out of their minds except for Manta who was listening carefully. Then a folded paper flied onto Yoh's desk from behind. Yoh opened it. There was a note written in messy handwriting.  
  
'Hey!! I'm Horo Horo! Nice to meet you, Yoh.'  
  
Yoh looked behind him and saw a boy with spiky, light blue hair. The boy winked at Yoh. Yoh gave him his lazy smile and scribbled on the note and passed to Horo Horo.  
  
'Hey. Nice to meet you too, Horo Horo. Nice name! If you put dots, it's Boro Boro!! Anyway, is History always THIS boring??'  
  
Horo Horo frowned at the mention of Boro Boro but smirked at the last sentence.  
  
'Do not call me Boro Boro!! It's Horo Horo! Yeah... class is mostly always boring unless Stacy, the girl next to you starts interrupting Amidamaru-sensei and asks her endless questions to him. She's cool!! My idol!!! I wish I was that brave!!'  
  
Yoh almost laughed out loud.ALMOST. He somehow managed to keep his laughter inside but still let out a snort. Then Stacy raised her hand as everyone looked at her and threw her a grateful smile.  
  
"Amidamaru-sensei, what if the U.S. did drop an atomic bomb on Tokyo??" Amidamaru sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Well Stacy. The fact is that they DIDN'T. So, we don't know what would have happened, but one thing is for sure. YOU wouldn't have been born and interrupting my class."  
  
"But sensei, what if they DID?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Stacy. They DIDN'T."  
  
"But!! What if they DID Sensei!?!??!?!!"  
  
"THEY DIDN'T!!!! I will see you after class Stacy!" Stacy clamped her mouth shut and everyone sighed and looked bored again as Amidamaru- sensei continued his boring class.  
  
====================================================  
  
GoddessLD : Hey. Hope you liked the second chapter. Yep, Stacy is my friend who helps me. Umm... No, Stacy will NOT become Hao's girlfriend because... it won't be fair, for me or for you. I don't know what they would teach in Japanese history so I just did that... it was from HYKimPS!  
  
Hykimps: Dont bother checking my account cause i dont gots no stories so ummm yea...i'll say if i do...but then they would suck anyway...so dont bother.  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	3. Periods 2,3,4,5

*We do not own Shaman King.*  
  
Chapter Three – Periods 2, 3, 4, 5  
  
====================================================  
  
"THEY DIDN'T!!!! I will see you see after class, Stacy!" Stacy clamped her mouth shut and everyone sighed and looked bored again and Amidamaru-sensei continued his boring class.  
  
Finally, History ended and everyone rushed out of class happily. Horo Horo caught up with Yoh and put a hand on his shoulder. Yoh looked at him and gave him a smile.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Yoh.  
  
"Hey. What class do you have next?" Horo Horo asked him. Yoh looked at his schedule.  
  
"Umm... P.E."  
  
"Cool!! You and I have the same class!! Then Manta ran up to them.  
  
"Hi Horo Horo and Yoh-kun. How was History?"  
  
"...ugh...." groaned Yoh and Horo together. "Don't remind me of it, Manta," Yoh said with his hand on his forehead. Manta laughed.  
  
"Typical. Well, bye! I'm going to be late for Music!" said Manta as he ran off. Yoh and Horo waved at him. Then Stacy came out of class, smiling. She saw Yoh and Horo and ran towards them.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted.  
  
"...Umm... Hi..." Yoh said uneasily. Horo looked at Stacy with admiration.  
  
"Hi Stacy! How come you're smiling? Shouldn't you be... well... frowning? Even if you ARE the Weirdest Student in school, how can you be all smiley smiley after a lecture by THE Ancient History teacher Amidamaru- sensei...." said Horo with more admiration for the smiling girl. Yoh sweat dropped and whispered to Horo, "Does she EVEN frown?" Horo looked at him. "Of course she does! But... I only saw her frown ONCE for all the years I knew her." Stacy laughed.  
  
"Well, teacher's lectures are always the same so... it gets boring. I don't even remember what he was talking about... I was too busy thinking of MY Hao-sama," she answered, still smiling. Yoh sweat dropped again. Horo rolled his eyes.  
  
"All you think about is YOUR Hao," said Horo. Stacy shrugged, said bye, and left for her class. Horo Horo and Yoh started to walk to the gym for class. While they were walking Yoh asked Horo something.  
  
"When you said that you saw Stacy frowning once, why did she frown?" Horo Horo laughed.  
  
"Well, once last year, Hao was talking to this girl who was flirting with him and well... Stacy saw it. She first was smiling, then frowning, then was sending a glare that could rival the infamous Ice Queen Anna's Death Glare. Then she walked over to the two and first pushed the girl, then punched her square on the nose, which resulted to breaking the girl's nose and Stacy becoming suspended for five days." Yoh sweat dropped for the third time that day because of one person.  
  
"I shouldn't mess with that girl...." Yoh thought. Then they entered the gym, Horo sat down on his spot, and Yoh was introduced to the class by the teacher, Ryu-sensei. They played dodge ball until there were only two people left, Yoh and the boy with the purple, pointy hair called Tao Ren. They both were breathing hard.  
  
"Why don't you give up, Asakura Yoh? It's so clear that I'm going to win," Ren said with a smirk. Yoh just smiled and while Ren was gloating on how great he is and how he has 33 of everything, Yoh rolled the ball and it touched Ren's foot. Ren froze. He was now the laughing stock of the whole class. Horo Horo came up and patted Yoh on the back.  
  
"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHHAA! AHAHAHAHHAA!!" Horo Horo pointed at Ren and Ren's hair grew and shortened and grew again and etc.  
  
"SHUT UP BORO BORO!!" Ren shouted. Horo stopped laughing. He had this killer look on his face.  
  
"WHAT did you just call me?!" Ren smirked.  
  
"Boro Boro!" Horo jumped on Ren and the two began to fight.  
  
"STOP!!" shouted Ryu-sensei, "both of you, report to my office RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Right then the bell rang so Yoh had to leave Horo Horo to go to art. Since he was new to the school he got lost and by the time he got there, class had already begun. Morphy-sensei just told him that its ok since it was his first day and to sit down next to Kyouyama Anna, the girl wearing a red bandana who sat in front of him in History.  
  
"Now class, today we start making clay masks. Everyone is partnered with the person that sits next to you (4 people in each square table. Two on each side)."  
  
Yoh looked at Anna. He smiled and she glared her Ice Queen Anna's Death Glare. Then Yoh laughed nervously. The two started to work. By the end of Art class, Yoh and Anna were covered in clay after their feeble attempts to start their clay mask. Anna growled at Yoh and shouted baka at him. He cringed at her icy voice and repeatedly apologized until Anna growled at him to shut up.  
  
When Art ended, Yoh went to Science which he hated too. Yoh didn't even pay attention to Kororo-sensei who teaches Science. Yoh slept through Science and wasn't caught since he trained himself to sleep with his eyes open to not get caught at all.  
  
After Science, in the hallway, Yoh met Manta and so they went to Languages, taught by Bason-sensei. Yoh hated languages almost as he hated history but at least Bason-sensei was funny and for every question they answered right he gave them a piece of candy. Yoh wanted the candy and got about 1/3 of all the question correct. Another 1/3 of it went to Stacy and another 1/3 of it went to Horo Horo. They told him that they studied languages very hard for the candies.  
  
"Yoh-kun, I didn't know you were that good in languages," Manta said, obviously impressed by the lazy boy's intellect.  
  
"Nor did I, at least not until today," replied Yoh with a smile. Manta sweat dropped at his answer. Then the two met with Horo Horo and they went off to lunch where many interesting things were about to happen.....  
  
====================================================  
  
GoddessLD:Hope you liked the third chapter!! It took us forever to write it. I have no idea where this stupid story is going but it's fun to write! Thank you to all the readers/reviewers. Lunch is going to be.. interesting.... *smirk* Please review!  
  
HYKimPS: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! sry i get carried away...NOOO dont listen 2 goddess ld dont reveiw!!!!  
  
GoddessLD: Shut up *tapes HYKimPS's mouth and smiles pleasantly*! Please review!  
  
HYKimPS: mhmhdsnn lemme out!!!!!no dont reveiw...  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	4. Lunch

*We do not own Shaman King.*  
  
Chapter Four - Lunch  
====================================================  
  
So Horo Horo, Manta, and Yoh went to lunch. They went on line and got their lunch, and went to an empty table in the corner (10 to a table). So after they sat down and started eating their lunches. Stacy came over dragging a girl with her. The girl was the infamous Kyouyama Anna.  
  
"Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my friend Anna!" said Stacy. With those words all the boys cowered in fear. "Can we sit here?" Anna, who was behind Stacy, gave them the If-You-Don't-Let-Us-Sit-Here-I'll-Kill-You look. The boys HAD to agree in fear for their lives. So, the two girls sat down, Anna in front of Yoh, next to Stacy who sat on the top left corner of the table. Just then, she spotted Hao with his lunch.  
  
"HAO-SAMAAA~!!" she yelled, waving her arms, "SIT HERE!!!!!!!" Hao groaned and slapped his forehead. He headed over to the table and sat as far away from Stacy as possible which was the bottom right corner, next to Horo Horo.  
  
Seating chart -  
  
Stacy - Anna - none - none - none  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
none - Yoh - Manta - Horo - Hao  
  
"Hao-sama, why do you sit so far away?!?!" Stacy whined, "Horo Horo! Let's trade seats!!!!" Horo Horo looked at Hao who was shaking his head and mouthing NO. Then he looked back at Stacy and Anna and saw the I'll- Kill-You glare from Anna. So, in the end, Horo Horo and Stacy changed seats. Hao started to bang his head on the table and started to shout, "WHY? WHY?!? WHY!??!?!?!" Yoh looked at his twin brother in sympathy and shook his head.  
  
"Hao-sama, you're going to bruise your beautiful face if you keep doing that!" Stacy started to fuss about Hao and he didn't stop his head banging and muttering but instead banged harder and muttered louder. Then Stacy wanted to sit next to Anna so Manta moved to the other side of Yoh and Anna sat on his spot.  
  
"Onii-chan!" a female voice shouted. There was a girl with long, light blue hair and a girl with pink hair making there way to Horo Horo. The blue haired girl sat next Horo Horo and the pink hair sat next to the blue haired girl. Yoh looked at Horo Horo.  
  
"Oh. This is my younger twin sister, Pilica and her best friend Tamao," Horo introduced pointing at each girl. Yoh smiled and greeted them. Tamao blushed at his kindness toward her and his kind smile. Horo Horo, who wanted to sit next to Tamao, moved to sit next to her.  
  
Then Ren came to the table and everyone looked at him questionably since he never sat with them.  
  
"There is no other place. The other tables are full," Ren explained, glaring at Horo Horo who was growling at Ren.  
  
"There is NO way you're sitting next to me, Tao," Horo growled. Ren shrugged and sat next to Pilica. A green haired boy came and sat on the only seat left, next to Horo Horo.  
  
"My name is Lyserg Diethyl," he introduced to Yoh. Yoh smiled and greeted him too.  
  
Seating Chart -  
  
Ren - Pilica - Tamao - Horo - Lyserg  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Manta - Yoh - Anna - Stacy - Hao  
  
Horo Horo growled at Ren again.  
  
"How dare you sit next to my sister!??!" he said to Ren. Ren smirked.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, BORO?" That did it. Horo Horo took a spoon full of whatever he was eating and threw it to Ren who ducked at the last second and the food hit a tall guy with yellow hair. That guy threw some of his food and it hit Lyserg instead of Horo. Lyserg just went to the bathroom and out of the madness. Then the guy tried again and hit Tamao. She looked down and went out to the bathroom. Pilica got mad for hitting her best friend and threw some of her food which landed on Ren by mistake. A silver haired girl stopped the yellow haired guy from throwing more and left the cafeteria. Ren got even madder from the food he was hit with and threw some at Pilica and Horo got mad and Horo and Ren just threw stuff at each other and Pilica got hit by them occasionally. Then Hao looked at them, shrugged, and threw some food at a random guy.  
  
"Hey! That looks like fun!" Stacy shouted and joined in throwing stuff at random guys. Some one who was aiming for Stacy hit THE ANNA. Anna got mad, and I mean mad. She threw stuff at everyone possible and pointed at Yoh.  
  
"You! Help me," she ordered. Yoh started to cry and threw stuff with Anna. Manta, happy that Anna didn't tell him to help, left quickly before she DID. In the end, everyone except for the people who was smart enough to get out, got after school detention for a week and had to clean the cafeteria. Anna didn't, but instead Yoh had to all of her share and his while crying his eyes out. They all cleaned the cafeteria for the rest of lunch/recess period.  
  
====================================================  
  
GoddessLD-MWAHAHAHA! We love torturing people!! Please review.  
  
Hykimps: MUHAHAHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we're sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo evil.....umm...like im bboreeed....................gahhhh I have a webpage!!! BUT im not telling u it!!! Mwhahahahaaa it sux so don't complain 2 me  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	5. Afternoon Classes

*We do not own Shaman King.*  
  
Chapter Five – Afternoon classes  
  
After lunch, Yoh and Horo Horo went to Music taught by Mic-sensei. There, Yoh was introduced once again. He sat next to a girl with long, silver-blue hair and blood red eyes. The girl smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Hi! I'm Yoh! And you are?" Yoh asked.  
  
"My name is Jeanne, Yoh. Nice to meet you," the girl, Jeanne, replied. They smiled at each other again but then a guy with yellow hair who threw food around the cafeteria growled at him.  
  
"Stay AWAY from Mistress Jeanne," he growled. Jeanne sighed and mumbled an apology to Yoh. He smiled to show that he wasn't bothered and sat. Then Mic-sensei cleared his throat.  
  
"Today, we will finish learning the drums,"  
  
"Umm... Mic-sensei... I'm new so I don't know anything about drums..." Yoh said.  
  
"Ok, then just watch and relax for today," replied Mic-sensei,"  
  
Yoh watched Jeanne play the drums and then they started talking. First they talked about school but the topic changed to stuff like family, friends, and where they were from. Jeanne came from a rich family, the Maidens. So Jeanne always had Marco, the yellow-haired guy, as a bodyguard.  
  
"Uhh... They allow bodyguards in this school?" Jeanne laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, my family has to pay extra for Marco to come."  
  
"Ah.. I see..."  
  
When the bell rang everyone rushed out in happiness because although Mic- sensei was nice, he always told these corny jokes. Next Yoh went to math class after meeting with Manta in the hallway. He came in the classroom finding the green haired kid that had sat with them at lunch, Lyserg.  
  
"Hi Lyserg!" Yoh and Manta greeted.  
  
"Hello Yoh-kun, Manta," Lyserg greeted back with a smile. Yoh and Manta sat next to him.  
  
Mosuke-sensei walked in and announced to the class that they would be continuing on the area of a pentagonal prism. And Yoh, who hated math (HYKimPS: he hates every subject don't he??), once again fell asleep with his eyes open. While he was asleep he had a dream he was bungee jumping off of the school in his underwear, and apparently he was talking in his sleep because after class Lyserg asked why he was talking about bungee jumping off the school in his underwear. After explaining that he had a weird dream Yoh left for home education with Manta. On the way he met Horo Horo and the pink haired girl, Tamao.  
  
The four of them walked to home education together. In home education Shamashu-sensei announced that they would make waffles today. She divided them into groups of four. Yoh's group included Horo Horo, Tamao, Manta, and himself. They all got the ingredients, mixed it, and everything went fine until it was Yoh's turn to make waffles. Yoh being the lazy person that he was fell asleep in the waffle machine before even pouring in the batter. Also being a heavy sleeper he didn't wake up until someone dumped water on his head. Horo Horo and Manta started to laugh like maniacs when they saw Yoh's face. Tamao just looked in shock from the whole experience. Since Yoh was so carefree he didn't bother to ask why they were laughing at him. He just assumed that they were all in a good mood.  
  
When the bell rang he just walked out of class with a waffle patterned face since Manta, Horo Horo and Tamao were in no state to tell him. As he walked down the hallway everybody who looked at him started cracking up, so they had to get the principal and vice principal (who just happened to be his grandparents) to calm every one down. When they got down there even they had to laugh at the stupidity of their grandson. Now Yoh's feeble mind was really confused until Hao, being a calm one took out a mirror and showed Yoh the reason why everyone was laughing. Then it struck Yoh that he had fallen asleep on the waffle pan and had lines all across his face. So Yoh was the laughingstock of the school after Ren of course. Everyone went to their lockers, packed their books, and got ready to go. This was how Yoh's first day in school ended.  
  
GoddessLD: Yay! First day finally done! Yoh was TOO dumb in this. A little bit TOO dumb... Oh and I knew that Pilica is younger than Horo. Tamao is younger too. It's just for the stupid purpose of the fic. It's easier if everyone is the same age. Hahaha..  
  
hykimps: I made up the part about the waffle!!!, mwhahahahaaaaa  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	6. Sleepover at Ren's House

We do not own Shaman King.  
  
Chapter Six – Sleepover at Ren's House  
  
=====================================================  
  
When school ended, everyone quickly went to their lockers and ran out of school. Yoh, Manta, Hao, Stacy, Anna (again dragged by Stacy), Pilica, Tamao, Horo Horo, Lyserg, and Jeanne (with Marco) were walking together and talking.  
  
"Ahh... Tomorrow is the weekends (today is Friday)!! Another week of torture and pain finished!!" Horo Horo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I came on Friday. I had to beg my grandparents to let me come on Friday instead of Monday," the waffle-faced Yoh agreed. Everyone laughed at them. Then Stacy came up with a... 'great' idea.  
  
"Who wants to play tic-tac-toe against me on Yoh's face?!?!?! MuWaHaHaHaHaHAhaha!!!!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, surprised, from her sudden outburst and they also looked scared of her freaky laugh. Yoh was surprised, scared, sad, mad, ANDD he tried to run away, but unfortunately for him, Hao grabbed the back of his shirt and smiled at Stacy.  
  
"That's a great idea! The only good idea you thought of!" he said, "You can all come over our house and play with Yoh's face!" Everyone agreed except Tamao, Lyserg, and Jeanne. Anna was dragged AGAIN by Stacy. Just then, Pilica spotted a certain purpled haired boy and ran up to him.  
  
"Hey, Tao Ren!! TAO REN!!" she cried. Ren looked over to her and coldly glared.  
  
"What do you want you foolish brat?" he asked when Pilica was right in front of him. Pilica clenched her fists behind her back and took a DEEP breath. Then she faced him with a smile.  
  
"Well, I wanted to apologize for throwing food at you in the cafeteria." Ren snorted.  
  
"At least SOME people know their status unlike your BROTHER. You feeble lower classes are to bow down to us, the rich Tao family," he said with a smirk. Pilica could NOT take it anymore.  
  
"You... You BIG HEADED PERSON!  
  
"I AM NOT BIG HEADED! But I guess YOU are for judging that so quickly."  
  
"WHY YOU....at LEAST I DONT WAKE UP AT 3 o' clock in the morning to STYLE MY HAIR!!!!!"  
  
"I DO NOT DO THAT YOU OVERLY PROUD TWIT!!"  
  
"I AM NOT OVERLY PROUD YOU ARE!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Ren shouted as he grasped the blue haired girl to hurt her.  
  
"TAO REN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THAT POOR DEFENCELESS GIRL!!!" said a strong female voice. Ren let go of Pilica and ran away to the Tao car and the Tao car quickly left. Pilica stared at the source of the female voice in wonder. It was Tao Jun, Tao Ren's sister.  
  
"Are you ok? I'm sorry. My overly-proud brother has such a short- temper," Jun said to Pilica, "As a sign of apology, I would like to invite you to our house."  
  
"Uhhh... It's ok. I don't want to bother you or Ren," Pilica said quickly.  
  
"Oh no, I insist. Please come."  
  
"But... but... What if your brother tries to kill me!?!?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I have this... sister power over him. He won't do it while I'm around," Jun assured Pilica, "So all you have to do is either stick with me or shout for me."  
  
"Ok... then... fine.... but I need my clothes."  
  
"You can wear some of Ren's old clothes!! Or my clothes of younger days!" Pilica sighed and agreed. She ran over to Horo, who was playing tic-tac-toe on Yoh's face against Stacy, and told him that she was going over to her 'friend's' house. Then she went over back to Jun who took out her cell-phone.  
  
"Hello? Hi Pailong! Can you pick me up at school? Yeah.... thanks!"  
  
"Pailong? PAILONG? THE PAILONG? The movie star?!" Pilica asked. Jun smiled down at her.  
  
"Yep! My fiancé." Pilica's jaw dropped and Jun giggled at her funny expression. "Don't worry, he isn't that high almighty. He probably will be here in a few minutes. We'll have to wait until he comes." Pilica nodded. Then about 5 minutes later...  
  
Honk! Honk Honk!  
  
A sleek black car was waiting for the two female. They walked over to the car and Pilica sat in the back as Jun sat in the front. Jun kissed Pailong on his cheek.  
  
"This is Pilica. Ren took the Tao car so I had to call you. Sorry if I disturbed you during your job."  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't at work anyway," Pailong said then he turned to Pilica, "Nice to meet you Miss Pilica." The said girl blushed and mumbled her greetings. Pailong drove away to the Tao... house.  
  
As the three neared their destination, Pilica was able to see where the Tao lived. It was.... Not a house but a mansion. Pilica gaped at the size of it. The car stopped and men dressed in black came and held the doors of the car for Jun and Pilica. Pailong said his goodbyes and left. Jun and Pilica walked up to the mansion.  
  
"Tell father and mother that we will be having a guest over the weekends," Jun said to a man wearing what looked like a simple Chinese clothes, who rushed out to do what she asked.  
  
"Wow. Your house, I mean, mansion is so big!" Pilica exclaimed as she looked around the mansion.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now, come. Let a give Ren a little... surprise visit." And so the two girls walked up a set of huge and elegant stairs up to a hallway lined with doors to rooms. Jun walked up to the door farthest from the stairs, all the way in the corner and knocked. Pilica followed her. The door opened and there stood a very annoyed Ren.  
  
"What?! This better be good!" he said.  
  
"Ren, I would like you to meet out guest for the weekends, Pilica," Jun said with an innocent smile. Pilica walked over to Ren with the same innocent smile as Ren's eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened wider.  
  
"W... Wh.. What... What is SHE doing HERE?!?!?!?!?!" he asked to Jun as he pointed at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Now, now Ren. Pointing is bad," Jun scolded as she put Ren's arm down, "and Pilica is our guest for the weekends, as I have already said. I personally invited her and I expect you to treat her like a GUEST. She will tell me if you behaved badly." Ren was fuming as Pilica whistled innocently. She winked at Ren and stuck out her tongue. The male sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be the longest and not to mention the worst weekend he was EVER going to have...  
  
GoddessLD: Finally done. Tired. I apologize for a really really long wait.  
  
hykimps:im eviland bored...someone go 2 ma xanga..  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	7. Sleepover at Ren's House II

We do not own Shaman King.  
  
**Chapter Seven – Sleep Over At Ren's House II**  
  
=====================================  
  
So, Pilica was over at Ren's house for the weekends. Friday went with no problems except the two shouting at each other for longer than anyone could count but otherwise, it was a peaceful day.  
  
Next day (Saturday), Ren woke up early in the morning to go to his daily training with Bason, the martial arts teacher. Pilica woke up from Ren and Bason's shouts and all the noise they were making. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. It was too early. WAY too early.  
  
She looked out the window and marveled at the bright and clear sky but shivered at the morning chill. Then she heard the shouts again and looked down. There they were. Ren and Bason. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Hum. I never knew Ren did martial arts. Ehh whatever. He's still a jerk. ...A jerk with a very muscular chest..." thought Pilica, "Wait! What am I thinking?! Don't stare at his chest! Stare at his... face! Hm. He's pretty good looking. AHh! No Pilica! Save yourself!!"  
  
"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ren and Bason both stopped and looked at the direction the shout came from. They saw Pilica holding her head while shaking it at the same time. Ren smirked.  
  
"Enough for this morning," he stated as he went into the building. He silently walked to Pilica's room and knocked. When he heard no answer, Ren knocked again. After a while, he knocked yet again. Soon, Ren was getting very frustrated.  
  
"AGH OPEN THE DOOR YOU NITWIT!" he shouted as he punched open the door. He looked inside to see... a guestroom in which Pilica did NOT reside.  
  
"Uhh... oops?" Then, he heard the door of the room right next to where he was, open.  
  
"SOME people are trying to get SOME rest here! Can you PLEASE be QUIET and stop destroying your OWN mansion?" Pilica, who came out of the room, said. Ren's face reddened in embarrassment.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted, very mad.  
  
"Tao Ren!" a calm but tired voice said. Ren and Pilica looked at the source of the voice. It was Jun.  
  
"You must learn to lower your voice, Ren! Pilica-chan was right when she said that some people are trying to sleep. One of those people just happened to be ME," she lectured. Then, she looked at the broken door. Her eyes widened and then turned to her younger brother.  
  
"REN!!! HOW many times do I HAVE to tell you NOT to break our mansion?!" Ren looked back at Pilica and glared as she winked at him. She mouthed 'Have a nice time' and went back into her room. Ren growled.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Ren? REN!!"  
  
An hour or so later, everyone, except for Ren's Father En, was gathered at the dining room for breakfast. Jun and Ren ate their meals quietly as Ran, their mother, pleasantly chatted with Pilica.  
  
"So Pilica-san, what are some of the things you like to do?" Ran asked with a kind smile.  
  
"I like gardening, Ran-sama," Pilica answered just as pleasantly. Jun spoke up.  
  
"Then you should have a look at our garden! It's huge! I know you'll like it." Then, Ren spoke up.  
  
"Ha! Everything SHE touches will die no matter how much a gardener takes good care of it!" he said with an arrogant tone. Pilica glared.  
  
"For your information, I have a lovely little garden growing in my backyard!" she retorted. Ren snorted.  
  
"Are you bragging to me about a puny vegetable patch? Well, I guess you want to. I mean, what else can you brag about? You have nothing to flaunt! You're not smart, you're not pretty, you're not entertaining, and you're NOTHING. But, I guess gardening a puny patch of green things is an improvement from nothing."  
  
Pilica was stunned to hear what he said. She knew he was arrogant. She knew he was mean. She knew he was a jerk. But she never knew that he was THIS cruel and malignant! She felt her eyes start to get wet as she angrily forced them back.  
  
"Excuse me..." she said as she hastily stood up and ran to her room.  
  
Ren felt two pairs of eyes bearing into him. He looked up from eating his peaceful meal to see that both females, Ran and Jun, were glaring at him with disapproving looks.  
  
"What?" he asked, clueless.  
  
"That was unnecessary, Ren," his sister said.  
  
"Yes, it was very impolite of you. I expected more from my son. I am disappointed in you Ren," his mother said.  
  
"WHAT?! What did I DO?!" Jun got up from her seat and pointed her chopsticks at him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW?!"  
  
"YEAH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID THAT WAS SO DISAPPROVING!"  
  
"YOU INSULTED PILICA-CHAN IN A VERY CRUEL MANNER, REN! WHAT YOU SAID WAS VERY HARSH!"  
  
Ran looked on as her two children bickered. Finally, she cleared her throat and everything went silent. First, she looked at Jun.  
  
"Jun, do not raise your voice like that. It is very unbecoming and not lady like," she said as Jun sat down. Then, Ran turned to her youngest child. "As for you, Ren, it was very disrespecting of you to shout at your elder sister. It was also very rude of you to insult our guest in such harsh manner. You will apologize to her." Ren's eyes bulged out as he dropped his chopsticks.  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted.  
  
"Ren!" Ran softly shouted in a commanding voice, "You will do as I expect. I do not wish to hear any complaints from you. What you did was wrong, and you know so."  
  
Ren sunk down unto his seat. "I. Want. To. DIE," He thought.  
  
So that's how he found himself staring at the door to the room Pilica was staying in after breakfast.  
  
"Agh! How am I supposed to apologize to her?!" he thought angrily, as he paced back and forth in front of the door, "Ah, what the heck!"  
  
He knocked on the door and he heard a soft voice inviting him in. Slowly and cautiously, he opened the door and saw Pilica wipe her eyes as she got up from the bed. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt when he saw dry tears on her cheeks. Pilica spotted him and immediately glared.  
  
"What do YOU want? I thought I was NOTHING," she said in a freezing tone. He winced.  
  
"I-I came to apologize to you about the rude behavior I showed this morning during breakfast. I apologize for all the harsh insults I said and I take them back," he said quickly. Pilica's eyes widen when she heard his apology.  
  
"Are my ears playing tricks on me? Did I hear what I thought I heard?" she said, wondrously. She walked up to Ren and pinched his arm.  
  
"OW! What was THAT for?! I'm here trying to say sorry and you go and PINCH me?!" he shouted. But Pilica didn't hear anything.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm not dreaming! Tao Ren just said SORRY to me!" Ren's cheeks turned slightly pink and he tried to glare.  
  
"Shut up! I only did this because I was forced to! Don't think anything of it!" he quickly said as he left her room, banging the door close. Pilica smiled happily at the door.  
  
"I guess Ren isn't much of a jerk as I thought he was."  
  
Unknown to BOTH of them, two dark figures overheard the whole conversation.  
  
"Operation success!"  
  
"Are you sure this will work Jun?"  
  
"Of course, mother! Look how good they're getting along!"  
  
"It was a good thing you invited her over. She definitely has a chance."  
  
Then the two figures fell in a fit of quiet laughs and giggles.  
  
==============================  
  
GoddessLD: I'm sorry that this chapter came out so late. Chapters 1-6 were prewritten and I had to write this chapter. HYKimPS and I are not working together on this anymore; however, I will give her credit for much of her ideas for this fanfiction. Stacy will still be a character in this fanfiction also. Please review.  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS 


	8. Spin the Bottle

We do not own Shaman King.  
  
'===============' is Scene Change  
  
Chapter Eight: Spin the Bottle  
  
=====================================================  
  
It was Sunday, Pilica's last day at Ren's house. Pilica had decided that she would leave in the morning rather than at night so at around 11 A.M., she was escorted by Jun, Ran, and Ren to a sleek black car.  
  
"Why did I have to come out anyway? I'm losing valuable time..." Ren muttered, folding his hands on his chest. Jun immediately sent him a sharp look that clearly said 'Shut up.' Then she smiled at Pilica.  
  
"Pilica-chan, make sure to visit us again, ne?" she said. Pilica smiled back to her.  
  
"Yes, Jun-san," Pilica said as she and Jun embraced.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Pilica-san," Ran said.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine Ran-sama," Pilica replied as, this time, Ran and Pilica hugged. Then the three females looked at Ren expectedly. Ren looked up from the floor and looked at them.  
  
"What?!" Ran and Jun sighed as they pulled him away.  
  
"Say good bye to her!" they hissed in Ren's ear. Then they pushed Ren towards Pilica and went inside the mansion. Pilica looked at Ren and he slightly blushed and looked down. She smiled.  
  
"It was really nice staying at your house Ren...kun," she said, also blushing. Ren's head snapped up at the 'kun'.  
  
"Ren-KUN? Since when did she call me Ren-KUN? She better stop calling me that," he thought but he did not threaten her as he did in his mind.  
  
"Whatever," was all that came out of his mouth as he looked away. Pilica stared at him for a while, looking like she was debating something. Finally, with a bold step, she quickly gave Ren a loose hug and ran to the car.  
  
"Bye Ren-kun!" she yelled to him, laughing, through the window as the car started to leave. However, only when she was long gone did Ren started to think correctly again.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
==============  
  
In the car...  
  
============  
  
Pilica lightly giggled as she thought of how Ren's face looked when she hugged him. She was breathing rather fast and her face was burning, but she did not regret what she did.  
  
"He he... I'm looking forward to school tomorrow now."  
  
========  
  
Finally, the car pulled over in front of a rather shabby house. It was small but homely. Pilica thanked the driver as she got off the car. Taking a deep breath, she opened the house door with her keys.  
  
"Onii-chan, I'm home!!" she shouted. When she heard no reply, she looked around the house.  
  
"Onii-chan? Onii-chan?!" Pilica was just starting to get worried when she saw a small note on the refrigerator.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilica, I'm sleeping over Yoh's house. I took all my homework so you don't have to worry. Can you give me a call when you come home? Maybe you should come over too Pilica!  
  
-Your Dashing Brother Horo Horo  
  
By the way, Yoh's phone number is 123-4567.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilica smiled at how he signed his name while she threw out the piece of paper. Slowly, she made her way to the phone and dialed 123-4567.  
  
"What a weird phone number," she thought as she heard the ring from the phone. After a few rings, a woman's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is the Asakura residence. How may I help you?"  
  
"Ah... My name is Pilica Usui. May I speak to my brother Horo Horo Usui?" she asked.  
  
"Oh you're the sister of Horo Horo, are you? Yes, please wait a minute," the woman said. Pilica heard faint voices calling for her brother through the phone. Finally, someone answered the phone.  
  
"Pilica?" It was Horo Horo.  
  
"Hi onii-chan!"  
  
"Hey! How was the sleepover?"  
  
"It was great! How about you?"  
  
"Oh... Everyone is over at Yoh's house now! You come too!!"  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I think I'll just rest today. When are you coming home?" Horo Horo frowned.  
  
"Awww... Come on Pilica! Come!" he whined.  
  
"No, really. I'm tired today," he heard his sister answer over the phone. He pouted and sighed.  
  
"Well, that can't be helped. I'll be home around 6 or 7 P.M. Take good care of yourself! There are some fish in the refrigerator and some warm rice in the rice cooker," Horo Horo said. Then, he heard his sister laugh.  
  
"I'm alright onii-chan! I'll be perfectly fine. I'm not a kid anymore you know!"  
  
"But when you're not with your ultimately handsome brother, you tend to loose some shine, you know?" Horo Horo joked. Again, Pilica laughed.  
  
"Oh whatever. I'm not going anyway. You have fun, Ok?"  
  
"Ok! Bye Pilica!" After saying their good byes, Horo Horo hung up.  
  
"Oi Horo Horo!" The said boy turned to see Yoh. "Is she coming?"  
  
"No, she said she's tired," Horo Horo replied. Yoh slightly frowned but smiled again.  
  
"Oh well, I guess we'll have to have fun ourselves. Come on, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us," Yoh said, turning his back as he started walking. Horo Horo followed.  
  
After passing a few doors, the duo stopped in front of one sliding door and opened it. It was a huge room with a low big round table in the middle. Everyone, which included Stacy, Anna, Hao, Tamao, Manta, Jeanne, and Lyserg, were seated on the floor with their feet under the table. Yoh took a seat between Hao and Tamao as Horo Horo sat between Anna and Lyserg. Hao was next to Stacy who was next to Anna who was next to Horo Horo who was next to Lyserg who was next to Jeanne who was next to Manta who was next to Tamao who was next to Yoh who was next to Hao.  
  
"Took you long enough," Anna said with a bored expression. Horo Horo weakly laughed.  
  
"Ahahahah... I'm sorry for taking so long Anna-sama," he said with beads of sweat running down his forehead.  
  
"Hmm... So, can we do something now?" she asked. Yoh nodded.  
  
"Yep. We all agreed to play Spin the Bottle. Where is the bottle?" Yoh said, looking around.  
  
"Ah! I have it!" Tamao said. Yoh smiled and took the bottle from her.  
  
"Thank you Tamao," he said. She blushed deeply as she mumbled a 'You're welcome." Horo Horo frowned, but it was gone as soon as it came.  
  
"So... Let's start the game!" Stacy said, enthusiastically," I can't wait to get to kiss MY Hao-sama!" Hao visibly paled at her statement and he coughed. Then, someone spoke up.  
  
"WAIT! KISS?! What exactly are the rules to this game?!" Everyone looked at the blond bodyguard of Jeanne who was seated against a wall of the room. Jeanne sighed.  
  
"Well, someone spins the bottle, and kisses whoever the top part of the bottle is pointing to," Manta explained.  
  
"WHAT?! I WILL NOT ALLOW MISTRESS JEANNE TO 'PLAY' THIS IMMORAL GAME!" Marco said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Marco!" Jeanne spoke up, "This is a perfectly harmless game. You do not have to worry."  
  
"Yes, she is right, Marco-san. We're all friends here and all we're going to do is kiss each other on the cheek," Lyserg agreed.  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"Shut up." Everyone turned to where the cool voice, laced with impatience and anger, came from. Anna, who was leaning on the table with her eyes closed, suddenly opened her eyes and glared at Marco. "Shut up. You're giving me a headache."  
  
Marco took a step back as Anna continued to glare. Everyone held their breath in fear of what was going to happen to Marco. The bodyguard mumbled but sat down quietly and Anna closed her eyes again. Then, everyone let out the breath they were holding and smiled slightly. An uncomfortable silence settled down.  
  
"...Umm... Let's play now!" Stacy shouted loudly, disliking silences. Everyone smiled gratefully and brightly.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Yoh asked. Everyone shook their heads, no besides Anna, Hao, and Stacy. Anna opened her eyes and looked around. Sighing, she took the bottle from Yoh.  
  
"I will go first as these KIDS are afraid to do so," she said as she set the bottle down and turned it. It felt gruesomely long as the bottle turned and turned and turned and turned. The bottle started to slow down and everyone's attention was focused on the bottle. Finally, it stopped and it was pointing to... HORO HORO!  
  
Everyone looked at Horo Horo, wondering what his reaction would be. His forehead was filled with sweat as he nervously looked at Anna. Her eyes were closed, as if trying to calm herself. She slowly turned her head towards him as every pair of eyes stared at her. Anna opened her eyes and kissed Horo Horo's cheeks with lightning speed, her lips barely touching his skin.  
  
Horo Horo sighed in relief that it was done and over with. Now, it was his turn. He reached over the bottle and turned it. It spun and stopped on Manta. Everyone looked a little disgusted.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!" Stacy exclaimed as some people started to cough. Horo Horo looked quite offended as he reached out and took Manta's hand and, also in lightning speed, lightly kissed his pinky finger. Manta and Horo Horo both sighed.  
  
Manta spun the bottle which stopped at Stacy. He kissed Stacy on her hand. Stacy excitedly took the bottle and spun it. Hao gulped. A few seconds later, the bottle stopped... at Hao.  
  
"YES!" Stacy shouted. Everyone else just shook their heads at Hao as he banged his head on the table. Now, he had a red mark on his forehead. Stacy looked at Hao.  
  
"Hmm... I really want to kiss your lips but you have that big red thing on your forehead. So I'll kiss your forehead to make it go away!" Stacy kissed Hao's forehead and Hao let out his breath.  
  
"Thank GOD she didn't take away my first kiss!" Hao thought. He then spun the bottle and it stopped on Tamao. He kissed her cheek and Tamao spun the bottle. It landed on Lyserg. She kissed his cheek. Lyserg spun the bottle which landed on Hao. Lyserg, copying Horo Horo, kissed Hao's pinky finger. Hao spun the bottle and it landed on Yoh. Hao ALSO kissed Yoh's finger. Yoh spun the bottle and it landed on...  
  
Yoh gulped. It landed on HER. Everyone looked at HER and Yoh. 'Yoh is DEAD' everyone though.  
  
The bottle had landed on Anna. She looked mildly surprised at first but she covered it up and looked expectedly at Yoh. He slowly crawled to Anna and gave her a shy peck on her cheek.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo Anna! I know you liked that!" Stacy said. Yoh crawled back to his seat, his face burning. Anna glared at her best friend. However, Stacy did not notice it.  
  
"ANNA AND YOH SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THEIR BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" she sang. Anna's patience was getting thinner and thinner. Shaking, Anna finally spoke.  
  
"Stacy... Come here for a second..." she said quietly, motioning Stacy to come nearer. Stacy leaned forward and Anna whispered something in her ear. Everyone stared as Stacy's eyes widen and she quickly nodded her head.  
  
"Ahh... Let's stop playing! I'm bored of it!" Stacy suddenly declared. Marco quickly agreed. Everyone sighed and agreed with her. It was around 6:30 P.M. Then they started to chat with each other. When Stacy was talking with Horo Horo, Yoh tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Hi Yoh! Do you want something?" Stacy asked.  
  
"What did Anna say to you that made you quickly stop the game?" Yoh asked out of curiosity. Everyone was quiet now and they looked at Stacy for an answer.  
  
"Oh that... She said she would tear and burn all the pictures of Hao- sama I have," she replied smiling.  
  
"You have pictures of ME? Where did you get them?!" Hao asked quickly.  
  
"Huh? Oh... People sell them to me..." Everyone just stared at her blankly.  
  
"This girl... She is probably the only person who would ever buy a picture of Hao paying large amount of money... Then again, no other girls CAN since she would probably break their noses too," everyone thought, sweat rolling down their head.  
  
"Mistress Jeanne," Marco broke the silence, "I think we have to leave now." Jeanne nodded at him and turned to the others.  
  
"Yes, I think it is time for me to leave. I had a wonderful time with everyone here. Thank you and I look forward to seeing everyone tomorrow at school," she said, bowing. Everyone smiled and said their good byes to her. After a while, Tamao spoke up.  
  
"I-I think I have to leave now..." she said. Horo Horo perked up.  
  
"I'll walk you home Tamao! Our house is close anyway!" Tamao nodded and they stood up.  
  
"Bye guys!"  
  
"Good bye everyone..."  
  
Now, there was only Hao, Yoh, Manta, Anna, and Stacy left. Manta left soon after, stating that he had to go to a cram school. Then Anna and Stacy took their leave.  
  
"GOOD BYE HAO-SAMA!! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOU FOR FOURTEEN HOURS!! DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH!" Stacy said, hugging Hao tightly. She then turned and ran out.  
  
"I won't miss YOU at all," Hao muttered. Anna silently started to leave.  
  
"A-Anna!" She turned to see Yoh staring at her. She looked at him, expectedly.  
  
"Uhh... Thanks for coming today! I know you didn't really want to..." Yoh said.  
  
"...Bye," Anna said before leaving. Yoh sighed and walked into the house where Hao was waiting for him with a sly grin.  
  
"Otouto! It seems like you already have a crush!" Hao said, teasingly. Yoh blushed.  
  
"I do NOT!" Yoh said, storming off to the dining room for dinner. Hao followed, laughing heartily. After dinner, the twins went to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Then, Hao and Yoh went into the room they shared and they lay down on their respective beds.  
  
"Good night otouto," Hao mumbled while yawning slightly.  
  
"Good night nii-san."  
  
"Maybe... Maybe I do like her. She IS really cute... Oh well... I can't wait for school tomorrow... Oh wait... Crap... I have detention...."  
  
====================================================  
  
GoddessLD: I have actually finished this fairly early (worked on it from around 1AM-3AM while doing other things too) because I was feeling a little guilty. From here on, I'm going to buzz through the days and weeks to get to the more EXCITING events.  
  
HYKimPS: i hate dis sn..ok yea..i wuz really gay wen i made dis...[[sighh]] were discussing dis riie now at...3 in da mornin..sad, ne? MWUAHAhaa .....im not longer obsessed wif sk or hao..now i like dis cool japanese rock band called dir en grey =D and im gona go stalk and kidnap kaoru niikura....and also goddessld wunnt lemme ova...so besides da occasional authors notes...im O U T (not dat n3 of u wuld miss me writeing da story .'' )  
  
GoddessLD: COUGH You never WROTE anything... Oh and the 'Don't miss me too much!' 'I won't miss you at all!' is actually what my friend (DarkAngel237) and I say to each other when we go away for a few hours. Hohoho...  
  
GoddessLD and HYKimPS. 


End file.
